Bromance
by Epona3
Summary: Something ridiculous inspired by Auggie's comment about him and Calder sharing a cell in 4x11.
1. Chapter 1

_**So... This was sort of requested on Tumblr. And then it just felt like a challenge to make it happen. **_

* * *

Henry was sitting in his usual early morning meeting with Braithwaite in the DCS office.

"I think you are letting Anderson off too easy. He knows more than he is telling you."

"He passed the polygraphs, and seems completely cooperative in his new position in the basement." Braithwaite responded.

"Doesn't that seem _odd_ to you?" Henry responded.

Braithwaite didn't respond, thinking about the possibilities.

"Anderson was in a sexual relationship with Operative Walker. They declared their love in front of all of us, just before she was killed. Yet other than one outburst in the hallway he has been a good little soldier."

"Anderson's background shows that other than his little outbursts, he _is_ a good little soldier. One of the CIA's best."

Henry scoffed at the assessment. "I think you should be looking at him closer."

"What do you think I should be looking for?"

"You never know." Henry replied with a shrug.

"I still have the tap on his personal phone, nothing there has raised any flags."

"He's too smart to use his phone for anything he doesn't want to see. You need to be more aggressive in figuring out what he has going on. I assure you, he is up to _something._ He was too close to the Campbells and Walker."

"What do you suggest?" Braithwaite asked.

"I suggest you have somebody get close to him. Perhaps somebody like Mister Michaels. Get him to open up a little. See what he learns."

That afternoon, Calder walked up to Auggie's desk in the crowded I.T. department in the basement of Langley. "Anderson, we need to talk."

Auggie pulled his headphones down and turned toward the voice. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That doesn't matter. The DCS wants us to talk. I spoke to your boss, and your shift is done."

Auggie rolled his eyes and pressed a few buttons on his computer, powering it down. He took off his headphones and pulled out his red and white cane. "Yes, sir," he sneered as he stood up.

Auggie followed Calder, but did not touch his elbow. As the men walked through the hallways Auggie asked where they were headed.

"Allen's Tavern." Calder responded.

"Why in the hell do you think I would want to go there with you?"

"Because in this building, trust is important. You never know when we might need to work together again, so we need to work out our differences now."

"There are hundreds of other people working in this building. I can go my whole career without ever needing to work out our differences."

Calder stepped toward Auggie and quietly spoke close to his ear. "The DCS wants us to be able to work together in the future. I know that this is something you are not accustomed to, but I do what my superiors tell me. We don't have to go to Allen's. We can talk right here. I thought you might prefer a beer, though."

Auggie rolled his eyes and followed Calder without saying another word.

Once in Calder's car and off of CIA property, Auggie turned toward the other man. "What the hell is really going on?"

"Henry told Braithwaite that somebody needs to get close to you, and for some stupid reason, he chose me."

"Interesting."

"So we are going to go to Allen's, where other CIA agents can see me making an effort to pull information out of you, and we are going to stay long enough to convince the DCS that I actually did."

"Okay. Fine by me."

Calder and Auggie settled at Auggie's usual table in the middle of Allen's. "You buying?" Auggie asked.

"If I recall, you owe me a round or two."

"If I recall, you killed my girlfriend." Auggie snapped back.

"Maybe we should just go Dutch."

The two men were quiet until they got their beers. Auggie drank half of his almost immediately.

"Maybe we should have gotten a pitcher." Calder observed.

"What do you want, Calder?" Auggie asked, playing on the idea that they hadn't had the discussion in the car.

"I want to know you better, Anderson."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "What is there to know?"

"Lots of things, I'm sure."

Auggie drank more beer. "You've seen my file."

"Oh, but there is so much more to a person than what's in their file." Calder signaled the waitress.

"Let's go ahead and get a pitcher." He said when she walked closer.

"If your goal is to get me drunk so I let my guard down, you should know that I have a very high tolerance these days." Auggie said.

"So you are an alcoholic?" Calder inquired.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Alcoholics go to meetings." Auggie replied with a grin.

"You could hang out with Joan." Calder responded.

Auggie's face changed quickly to one of anger. "That's low."

"It's the truth. Joan is an addict, she goes to meetings. As I've learned, there are meetings right within Langley for all kinds of addicts."

"So is this an intervention? Is my mom in town, too? Perhaps at a table across the room?"

"No." Calder responded. "How are you enjoying the I.T. Department?"

"It's a job."

"Better than the Australia desk?"

"l have always had an irrational fear of kangarooos." Auggie raised one eyebrow. "Is that what you were wanting to know?"

"The hopping gets to you, doesn't it? I have the same problem with frogs."

"The great Calder Michaels has a fear of frogs?" Auggie asked.

"No comment." Calder responded as the waitress brought the pitcher of beer.

"Good to see you again, Auggie." She said after sitting the pitcher on the center of the table.

"Sorry that it's been so long, Michelle."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked.

"I'd like two shots of Patron, please." He said, looking up toward the woman.

"You know that we aren't allowed to serve you more than one shot at a time now, Auggie."

"They aren't both for me. I plan to share with this gentleman here." Auggie motioned toward Calder.

"I don't do tequila." Calder interjected.

"You want to have fun tonight, right? Michelle, get the shots. I promise not to cause trouble."

The waitress took a close look at her favorite customer and thought for a moment. "Okay, but you better be good."

Auggie drew an imaginary halo with his finger over his head.

As the pitcher drained, Auggie and Calder kept up their combative banter.

"You want another?" Calder asked when Auggie discovered they were out of beer.

"No, the last thing I need is for you to rat me out to the DCS as having a problem."

"Do you have a problem?"

"No."

"Good. Then you can share some rum with me."

Auggie rolled his eyes.

"I drank tequila with you, you can drink some rum with me."

After drinking their rum and closing out the bar tab, Auggie and Calder stepped out of Allen's together.

"Well, Calder, you succeeded in getting me too drunk to drive." Auggie quipped.

"Likewise. Let's go for a walk."

"I'd prefer a cab."

Calder leaned close. "Nobody is watching. Let's go for a walk."

Auggie swallowed and reached for Calder's arm. He didn't know if he could trust the man to lead him, but he didn't have as high a tolerance as he pretended, and needed the extra guidance. He kept his cane extended, as well.

"Where are we going?" Auggie asked, a few blocks from the bar.

"Oh, I don't know. Just somewhere that we can be ourselves."

"I know I've had a few drinks, but I'm not making out with you on a park bench."

"I know. You're taken."

"Yes I am." Auggie replied with a smile that he had kept hidden for the past month.

"We have both been pretty wound up recently. What do you usually do to unwind, Anderson?"

"I used to just go to Allen's and have a few beers." He replied.

"And if that did not work?"

"Oh, trust me, a few beers at Allen's was usually all it took for me to find what I needed to unwind." Auggie replied with a wink.

"I see." Calder replied. "Do you want that tonight? We can go back to Allen's."

"I haven't used that method of relaxation for almost a year now."

"So we have to find a new way for you to relax, without having sex."

"I'm fine." Auggie replied. "What about you? You keep fishing for ways for me to unwind, yet you are here well lubricated with booze and unwilling to so much as speak with contractions."

"That is not true."

"My point exactly."

"I like to people watch. Particularly this time of night, when people are coming and going and not caring what is going on with the world. You can learn a lot from people when they let their guard down."

"Okay, then. Let's find a good spot and see what's going on. Maybe an area with lots of tourists."

Calder found a bench between two busy bars. One was full of college students, and the other had a slightly older crowd. Auggie was guessing things about people as they walked by, and Calder was verifying if they were correct. Both men found it entertaining.

Auggie talked Calder into going for another round of shots before returning to the bench. They were both solidly inebriated, but enjoying the chance to hang out publicly.

A group of several students walked by, and Auggie leaned toward Calder. "That has to be a twenty-first birthday celebration. I could smell her shirt falling off as she walked by."

Calder laughed. "Not quite. If anything, I'd say she's thirty and celebrating a breakup."

"Really? I'm never that wrong."

"Are you ever this drunk?"

Auggie nodded. "When I play this game, usually."

"Uh oh" Calder said as the familiar footsteps approached Auggie.

"What?" Auggie said, turning toward Calder.

"What did you say about me?" A loud female voice said in Auggie's direction.

Shocked, Auggie looked toward the voice, but didn't respond.

"I _heard_ you talking about me as I walked by. What were you saying about me?"

The woman had a country accent, and was talking loud enough that everybody within a block could hear her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Auggie responded quietly.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Auggie could hear her shuffling around on shoes with large clunky heels. "I may not be one of you hoity-toity Washington Dee Cee Burrycats, but I know when I hear a man talking about my outfit."

Calder stood up as Auggie replied. "I assure you that I wasn't-"

"Don't you lay your hands on me!" She stated as she pushed Calder away, as if he had pulled a gun on her.

"I didn't-" Calder started to explain.

"I can't believe you! I'm just here trying to have a good time in our nation's capital, and you men are _assaulting_ me."

Realizing that the situation was escalating, Auggie pulled out his cane and unfurled it before standing up. Seeing this, the woman screamed.

Auggie stood up, coming right in contact with her flailing arms.

"Police! Police! I need to Police!" She screamed, a couple of her friends gathering.

It didn't take long for two cops to arrive on the scene. "What is the problem, ma'am?"

"These men tried to assault me!"

Auggie kept his cane front and center, his eyes darting around without focus. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Don't listen to him! He and his friend were _saying _things about me. Then when I asked them to apologize, the black one tried to push me away, and then the other tried to grab my arm!"

"Sir, this is all a huge misunderstanding," Calder started to explain.

"I saw it, they were teaming up or something." One of the other women added.

Auggie rolled his eyes and threw one arm up in the air as he turned away from the conversation. By shear bad luck, the first swing of his cane hit one of the other women in the shin.

"Ow!" She shouted with unneeded drama.

"See!" the first woman shouted. "He just hit her!"

"In case you couldn't tell, my friend here is _blind." _Calder explained. "He didn't mean to hit anybody."

Calder's words went unheard as the origin of the complaint was screaming about justice and her safety. Auggie tried to walk further from the conversation, hoping he and Calder could sneak away, when one of the women reached out for his arm. Instinctively, he pulled away with a quick jerk. "Don't touch me."

A man that they hadn't noticed stepped in with Auggie's command and grabbed his arm with a firm grip. "The lady will do whatever she pleases."

"Auggie!" Calder warned as he saw the other man preparing to swing. Before the police were able to notice what was going on, Calder had jumped in to pull the larger man off of Auggie, throwing a few punches himself.

Within minutes, Calder and Auggie were handcuffed and in the back of a police car together. Auggie turned toward Calder. "It's kind of nice having somebody to share the experience with, this time."

"Should have known that hanging out with you would get me into trouble." Calder growled.

Auggie shrugged. "You wanted to see how I unwind."

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie didn't move from his position on the bench in the corner when the cell door slid open.

"You sure look comfortable." Calder stated as he stepped in.

Auggie looked toward the man. "A few more visits, and they'll put my name on this bench."

"It's good to have goals, I guess."

Calder walked over and sat on the middle of the bench, leaning his head against the cool concrete.

"So what happens now?" He asked Auggie.

"You know the protocol," Auggie replied, quietly. "Then, I imagine, the DCS will come get you out, and leave me to rot. Which is okay, since there was a recent legal precedent set that the blind can't be in prison because they are incapable of accommodating our needs."

"Really?" Calder asked.

"Do you think there are Braille labels on the rooms in general lockup?"

Calder huffed a response.

"There was something that woman said, that I want to ask you about." Auggie said, changing the subject.

"What?" Calder asked.

Auggie looked toward the other man. "You're black?"

Calder stared for a moment.

Auggie raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious."

"How could you not know?"

Auggie shrugged. "Sometimes I just don't."

"Hm."

"I get a lot more of that information about women."

"So you're saying that women haven't been talking about me?" Calder asked.

"No comment."

...

Braithewaite woke up to the ringing of the special cell phone that he had for CIA-related emergencies.

"Hello?"

"Director Braithewaite, we have received an alert that Operatives Michaels and Anderson have been arrested by DC Metro Police."

"What happened?" The Director asked, still half asleep.

"We just know what's in the system. Seems that it was assault and public drunkenness."

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"Holding cell at a substation."

Braithwaite thought about the instructions that Henry had given him. Protocol was to keep agents out of general prison population. It wasn't unusual for them to end up arrested, with their skill sets and tendency to seek out information. But this time, if Anderson and Michaels could spend more time together, it may give Michaels the chance to really discover what Anderson was up to.

"Arrange for them to stay together, but I don't want them released yet. I'll meet with you in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

...

"Anderson and Michaels," The police officer announced as he walked in front of their cell.

"Here we go." Auggie said, with a bit of cockiness, as he stood up and took a tentative step forward.

"You're being transferred." The officer explained.

"What do you mean?" Calder responded.

"You have to go in front of a judge, but as it is Saturday morning, that has to wait until Monday. We are moving you to general population for the rest of the weekend."

"I can't go to general population." Auggie stated.

"They will work something out." The officer explained.

"I need my cane."

"We can't let you have that."

Auggie started to get agitated.

"There is some sort of misunderstanding." Calder explained. "I need to call my attorney."

The officer sighed. "Come on."

One of the officers stepped forward and cuffed Auggie's hands in front of him, while the other did the same to Calder. They were led to a small room where the officer provided a phone. "Ten minutes."

Calder dialed the familiar number and followed protocol for speaking with somebody in cover operations.

"Roger, my friend and I have been detained by the DC Metro Police. They are about to put us into general population, saying we can't go before a judge until Monday. Is there something you can do?"

A few moments later Calder hung up.

"So?" Auggie asked.

"My attorney is usually far more cooperative than that."

"Hm." He reached for the phone and dialed a different number.

"Eric, hey. Sorry to call you on a Saturday morning. I'm in a bit of a bind and don't have my attorney's number handy."

There was a pause.

"Yeah. Actually, if you could give him a call and let him know that I'm detained by DC Metro Police, I would owe you one."

Auggie hung up and tried to hide his confusion at the lack of cooperation from Langley. The police officers returned and the two men were driven to a larger facility where they were led into separate rooms and told to change clothes. Despite his protests, Auggie's watch was taken with his civilian clothes. After changing, they were reunited and led a short way until a cell was opened and they were urged to go inside. Their handcuffs were removed, the door closed, and they were left alone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Calder asked quietly.

"Barber didn't know anything. I figured that since you followed protocol, I'd have him look into things from the other direction."

"What happened to your legal precedent keeping you out of jail?"

Auggie shrugged. "That was actually in Canada. Didn't think it would ever really matter. What accommodations do we have in our new abode?"

"Nothing lavish. Bunk beds to your left, toilet in the back right corner, and a sink next to it."

"I'll take the top bunk." Auggie said, making his way to the beds. He felt around to see if there was a ladder.

"Careful, the ceiling is low."

"Good to know." Auggie gracefully swung his body into the top bed and rested on top of the sheets.

Calder paced the length of the cell. "We won't be here long."

"Might as well make the most of it. Nothing like sleeping off a Saturday morning hangover."

"You think Henry intended for this to happen?"

"I refuse to believe he can manipulate us that well. We did this on our own. What was up with that woman, anyhow?"

"She was looking for a fight. That's why I'm wondering if Henry sent her."

"I wouldn't put anything past him. You think he advised your attorney to let us ride this out, as well?" Auggie asked.

"You know as much as I do." Calder responded.

Auggie sighed. "What do you plan to tell your attorney when you can talk to him?" He hoped Calder knew who he was referring to, as he had no clue how far their conversation was traveling.

"You know, hanging out with you never ends well for me." Calder whined.

"It wasn't my first choice for a Friday night." Auggie replied.

"What would you have done otherwise?"

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Skipped straight to blow and hookers, I suppose. Depends on if it was the second, or the third friday of the month. I can't keep up."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud buzzer and the door to the cell opening. The door to all of the cells opened. "Men, it's time for lunch" An officer announced before walking away.

"I'm not going." Auggie said, laying down.

"I don't think we have a choice." Calder explained.

"They can come tell me that."

Calder stepped close, then quietly said "I'll take care of you out there."

Auggie swallowed. "I'm not depending on you."

"So you're going to starve?"

"We won't be here long."

"You don't know that. Come with me."

Auggie sighed and reluctantly sat up, gently knocking his head on the ceiling. He jumped the few feet down from the bunk and waited for Calder to offer his arm. "Just get me to a wall I can follow."

Calder led him to a metal rail four paces from the opening of the cell. Auggie turned toward the sound of people walking away and started walking. Calder stayed close and alerted him when they were approaching the stairs. From the increase in volume, Auggie knew they were close. At the bottom of the stairs, Auggie's railing disappeared.

He stood still for a moment and took a deep breath. Calder's voice was close to his ear. "Tables with bench seats about thirty feet ahead. Most of them are empty because everyone's in line."

"Where's the line?" Auggie asked.

"Take my arm."

Auggie sighed. "Fine."

They had gone a few steps when a guard came up. "No touching." He announced.

"You have got to be kidding me." Auggie replied, turning toward the voice.

"It's the rules." The guard explained.

"My cellmate here is blind. Can't there be an exception?" Calder asked.

"I would happily be no where near this guy if they would just let me have my cane." Auggie added.

The guard leaned toward his radio. "Anybody know about 63245?"

There was a moment before another voice came back. "Shit. Yeah. Came in this morning for assault. Warden said to assist him as needed until they figure out the long term plan."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Come on." The guard said as he grabbed Auggie's arm and pulled him toward a table. "Sit here and I'll bring you food."

"Yes sir." Auggie replied quietly as the guard walked away.

He felt the surface and sat, staying alert of the sounds around him. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps come close and stop across the table. Auggie turned toward the person, waiting for whatever was to come next.

A tray hit the table in front of him, but the man still said nothing.

"It's rude to stare." Auggie said.

"Just trying to figure out why you are being so weird."

"I'm blind." Auggie explained bluntly.

"Holy shit, man. Like you can't see and shit?"

"That's what 'blind' means." Auggie explained. He ignored the wind he felt from the man waving his hands in front of him.

"What's your name, man?" Auggie asked.

"Ralph." The man replied.

"You have any friends here?"

"Some. Aren't you going to get some food?"

"I don't know." Auggie said with a shrug.

"Not hungry?"

"Not able to see."

Ralph took a moment to think about what that had to do with eating. "They aren't helping you out or something?"

"Or something. So what is the social schedule here on a Saturday night?"

"Same as any night, man. We got some TV, poker games, stuff like that. You play poker?"

"No. Do we have access to computers?"

"You can use a computer? How do you know where to point the mouse?"

Auggie ignored the question. "Is there a gym, Ralph?"

"Some free weights outside. Usually in high demand from the big guys."

"Who are the big guys?"

"Those over there with the tattoos."

"Names?" Auggie asked, ignoring the useless information.

"I don't know. I stay away."

Auggie nodded. Footsteps approached the table and a tray pushed against Auggie's hand. "Your lunch." A voice said before walking away.

Auggie ran his fingers over the plate to determine what was there. It felt like a sandwich and potato salad.

"How did you get food already?" Calder's voice asked as he sat a tray next to Auggie's.

Auggie shrugged as he sniffed the sandwich. "Blind luck."

"That's turkey." Calder said.

Auggie took a small bite.

"So, what have you learned?" Auggie asked.

"We definitely need to get out of here. When you get done eating, I say we go back to our cell. Lay low."

"Works for me."

The guards didn't say anything to Calder when he led Auggie back to the cell.

"What are you going to tell your boss on Monday?" Auggie asked, intentionally keeping his question vague.

"I'll come up with something." Calder replied.

"Calder, we went out drinking, got in a fight, and ended up in a cell together. You need a good story, and we have all the time in the world."

"You are a tough nut to crack, Anderson. Even through all this, you evaded any questions that came close to me figuring anything out. I know you are up to something, but I still don't know what it is."

"That works. I'll be watched more closely, but I can handle that."

"It won't matter unless we get out of here." Calder said, pacing the cell.

Auggie leaned back on the bed. "We could hang out here. All we have to do is make friends with the big guys with tattoos and we are set."

"So you did learn something at lunch."

"Not much."

"Michaels!" A guard shouted, walking up to the cell.

Auggie sat up.

"You are being released." The guard explained.

"What about Anderson?" Calder asked.

"I was just told to get you."

"I'll be okay." Auggie said without enthusiasm.

"Like hell." Calder replied. "If I'm good to go, you should be too. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Auggie replied. "But we know your attorney isn't trying to take care of me."

Auggie heard the footsteps leave the cell and laid back on the bed to think through his situation. He could navigate to the cafeteria well enough, which was all he needed to get through the weekend. The confidence he usually had when he was arrested was based on the fact that he knew the Agency wouldn't let him remain in custody long. But he had little faith in the Agency these days. They could leave him there indefinitely.

He had slightly less hope in an American prison alone than he did with his fiance while captured by Somali Pirates. At least with the pirates he had some adrenaline in his system and people to talk to.

"Anderson," a voice called.

"Yeah," He responded while standing up.

"You are being released."

"Great," he said, navigating to the open door. At least he wouldn't have to figure out a way to play poker.


End file.
